MAidnight watch
by EvaHinamori
Summary: Well Ikuto is a vampire and has a thing for Amu... He refuses to drink human blood. To be exact Ikuto is a half vampire. And Utau is his half sister. LOLLICON AND AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Eva: I'm bored… And this have been on my mind for a few weeks, and I couldn't stop thinking about this!

Ikuto: It's because Eclipse is coming out isn't it.

Amu: Probably, you know her, she has habits….

Eva: You guys are insulting me and I'm right here. You might as well say it to my face!

Amu+Ikuto: Enjoy she doesn't own anything.

~? POV~

I stared at the sleeping girl through her balcony window, from the tree next to her window.

She was so adorable, with the way her hair clung to her checks, and she looked so peaceful.

But most importantly, she looks… mouthwatering…

I could feel my eyes turn, from their cobalt blue to, black with tints of red.(I know used all the time but give me a break)

I saw the small pink haired girl move in her sleep, and knew it was my que to leave.

~Amu's POV~

I woke up having an odd sensation, but I couldn't wrap my pink head around it. So, I began getting ready for school.

My name is Amu Hinamori, I'm 13 years old and attend Seiyo middle school. My best friend is Utau Hoshina, she's 14 and is in a grade ahead of me.

"Amu-Chan! Utau-Chan is here!" My mother called from down-stairs. But I know what you're thinking, Utau is 14 she's to young.

"Ok, Mama, I'm coming."I said running downstairs and out the door.

You see Utau's older brother Ikuto takes us to school, on his way to Seiyo High.

"Amu! Hurry up!" Utau yelled form the car.

"Hai!" I called back, getting into the back of the blue 2009 Mustang.

"That took forever Amu, Jeeze!" Utau said buckling up her seatbelt.

"Sorry…" I mumbled doing the same.

I noticed in the rearview mirror Ikuto staring at me.

"Oi, Ikuto we're going to be late" Utau called out, pulling Ikuto out of his little trance.

As we got out of the car, all I could think about was Ikuto's staring earlier.

~After School(Nothing interesting at school yet)~

Ikuto was waiting for me, to take me home. Because Utau has Choir practice, she didn't come home till later.

When I got in the passenger seat, Ikuto leaned away. 'What the fuck is his problem' I thought to myself.

Before he could start the car I yanked the car keys out of the ignition.

"WHAT THE HELL AMU!" Ikuto yelled at me, as I put the keys in my pocket.

"You won't get these back until you tell me why your treating me like a disease!" I yelled back.

"I'm not acting weird." He said regaing his calm composer.

"Liar. You acted like I was Cancer or Aid's!" I yelled

He didn't say anything. "See" I yelled proving my point.

"I acted… that ….way… because…. YOU SMELL GOOD AND IT'S INTOXICATING! " He yelled back.

"I smell good?" I questioned aloud.

I took the keys out of my pocket and out them n his freezing cold hands.

He's freezing in Spring? I thought to myself

Ikuto drove faster than usual, speeding to my house.

When we got there I began getting out but stooped, when I realized, Ikuto looked sick. He was breathing hard, and sweating.

"Ikuto?" I asked sitting back down and leaning toward him.

He put his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck, leaving a tickling sensation.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ikuto." I heard him say to himself.

"I-ikuto?" Why was I stuttering?

He pulled back his head and looked at me with pained eyes.

"I'm gonna go now." I said exiting the car and goin into my house.

~Ikuto POV~

After my breakdown at Amu's house I drove far to the woods.

"I was so close to… No Ikuto Don't think about it!" I screamed to myself.

I walked into the woods, and spotted a deer. Perfect. Within seconds I was on top of the deer sucking it blood, bring once 30 ft away from it.

The blood was able to stop the thirst from earlier. But barley.

I promised myself I wouldn't drink human blood. Especially Amu's.

By the time I got back in to town from my trip to the woods, It was 9:45.

I drove home parked my car and ran to Amu's house.

I went to the tree closest to her balcony window with perfect view inside. I sat down and observed the pink haired girl doing homework, in her bed.

She was adorable. I kinda just want to go in there and talk to her.

Actually, great idea Ikuto.

I hoped down on to her balcony and knocked on the slide window.

"Ikuto?" She said opening the door.

"No the pizza man." I said sarcastically, and laying on her bed.

"Hey , you can't just come into my house like that." She yelled. She seemed to calm down a little.

"Ikuto… what are you exactly." Amu said bluntly.

Eva: Really bored and tired I have summer camp tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. and it's 1:01 a.m.

Ikuto: Don't you know how to sleep.

Amu: no she doesn't R&R and give ideas she running low…


	2. Your my Maid!

Eva: OMG!

Ikuto: What is there a fire!

Amu: No, her cosplay stuff has arrived.

Ikuto: That means, she'll never take it off.

Eva: I will! Sooner or Later! Anyway! Enjoy I own only my plot!

"Ikuto... What are you?" Amu asked me.

"What are you talking about Amu." I said playing her off as if she was crazy.

"Ikuto.. your different, I know it! You can't lie to me! and if you do Ikuto, I'll hate you forever!"

"I'm me, Amu, a human being." I said throwing in a smirk to see if she would fall for it.

" Your horrible, Ikuto. I thought I was your friend... I guess you don't care, and you can't be human, your to heartless." She said looking down, have that heartbroken look about her.

"Amu... you would be scared..." I said looking away in disgust of myself.

"If I would be scared, why would you still be here." She said pulling her head back up.

"Amu" I took a deep breath. " I'm a vampire."

Her eyes widened, but before I knew it I was on the bed, and Amu was on top of me, trying to open my mouth.

" That means you have fangs! Ikuto show me!" She was acting the polar opposite of what she should be acting like.

"Amu-" She was pulling my checks."Stop- They'l cut yo-" To late. Amu had pricked her finger on them, she pulled out fast.

_Thank God, none got in my mouth_ I thought to myself, as she looked at it. Some blood was running down her finger.

It made me feel like I was going to go mad. Then I snapped.

" There's no need to waste it Amu." I said moving close to her, having those instincts take over.

"Ikuto? Do you wa-" I started licking the spilled blood that was on her finger.

"Ikuto?" Amu said as I finished lapping up the blood. "It may sound weird... but..er... how did it...taste?" She said the last part so quietly.

"Oh, _Amu."_ I was going to mess with her. " You taste like strawberrys."

"BAKA" She said hitting me! "Your such a pervert!"

It was cute. How she acted when I did those things to her.

"But, Amu... You have to understand some of the vampire rules... when a vampire drinks a humans blood... the human in which the vampire has drunken from becomes whats known as a "Maid." " I said, she looked confused.

"Ikuto, what's a maid?" She asked. I knew she was going to ask that.

"A maid, is the choosen food source for the vampire, they usually have bonds, and are tied together. Most Maids usually die of the vampire consuming them though." I could have left that last part out.

"EH! I could die! By you drinking all of my blood!" She yelled.

"Trust me, I won't I promise, I won't do anything like that." I said reassuring her.

" Ikuto? Is Utau, a vampire too?" She asked.

"No, because me and Utau have different father's, like different last name's; Hoshina. Tsukiyomi." I said as if, I was talking to a kid with needs. But she is younger so that would make since.

"So, Ikuto... That... umm... makes me... your maid?" She asked shyly.

" Yes." Was all I could say.

" Ikuto... did you..err... nevermind..." She said, she looked scared. She was shaking.

"Amu." I grabbed her she jumped from my touch, but it didn't keep me from pulling her into me. " Don't be scared. I won't do anything... that would endanger your life..." I was half lying to her.

"Ikuto... I know it's a little childish...but can you... umm... stay with me... just until I fall asleep... Please" She mumbled

"Yes." it was the least I could do. I just threw her life into hell, without her knowing... Damn I just hope that fucking group doesn't find put about this...

I got under the covers with Amu, she snuggled up to me.

"Ikuto? Do vampires sleep?" She asked as I wrapped my arms around her small frame.

" Kinda. Except we don't dream." I said, she held me closer.

" Good... so I won't feel... like someone's watching me... While I...sleep" and she was out like a light.

Oh dear, My sweet little Amu. What will I do with you.

Eva: Cosplay cosplay!

Ikuto: You have problems!

Amu: Sihg... R&r Please!


End file.
